The unknown doll
by Evildarkwolf
Summary: Sam and Dean come across a strange case. A certain doll from a horror movie will come to life and the brothers go on a deadly hunt. There will be hurt/limp Sam and some hurt/protective Dean!


_I havent done a sup fic in years! Sorry for any mistakes_

_I hated this one and how it read so I redid it. Its longer and better or so I hope. And I hope you all like it. And I don't know how many people still like to read sup but Enjoy!_

* * *

It was a fresh Sunday morning at the Super Nine Motel and Sam was doing his usual research while Dean laid out on his bed asleep. Sam was tapping away on his silver laptop trying to find a new case for the two of them to do, when suddenly Dean started to snore. Sam shook his head as he tried to block out the noises that were coming from his brother but it was no use, the snores kept coming and they got louder and longer.

"Dean?" Sam said not wanting to look away from his research but Dean made no signs he had heard him so he tried one more time in hopes of his brother snapping out of his sleep. "Dean?" Still Dean just laid there doing nothing excepted snoring.

"Dam it Dean, shut up." Sam got up and went over to his own bed and threw the covers back revealing a pillow, grabbing it he turned looking down at his brother.

"Dean!" He shouted in hoped of not having to beat his brother with the pillow he had in his hands. All he got from Dean was an even bigger snore.

Sam shook his head a small smirk tugging on the edges of his lips. "You had this coming." And with that said Sam swung the pillow down hitting his peacefully sleeping brother in the face.

Dean's hands flew up grabbing at the fluffy object that had hit him. Grabbing hold of the pillow from Sam's grip he threw it across the room looking angrily up at his brother. "What the hell did you do that for Sam?!" He sat up swinging his legs over the bed.

"You were snoring." Sam told him sitting on the edge of his bed across from his brother.

"Who cares! You do it all the time and I don't come over and attack you with a deadly pillow!" Dean got off his bed angrily and headed to the bathroom door.

Sam's smile faded as he watched Dean get up. "Where you going?" Guilt was now settling itself in the bottom of his stomach.

"Have to take a piss! And take a shower." Dean told him not looking back at him as he walk in the bathroom the door slamming loudly behind him.

Sam shook his head knowing his brother was just grumpy from the lack of sleep they both kept not getting. Sam stood from the edge of the bed walking over to the small round table he had been sitting at before and sat down. He pulled his laptop closer to himself and started to read the news page he had been looking at before Dean's snores.

Half an hour later or so Dean came out of the bathroom, he had no shirt on and his chest was all wet and glistening from his hot shower.

"Find anything?" Dean said as he walked over to the foot of his bed and picking up the bag that lay on the floor. Tossing it on the bed he searched through it for a fresh, clean shirt. They hadn't gotten to do laundry in a week from all the traveling they had been doing.

"Um in Charlotte, North Carolina one of the locals claimed a doll attacked them in an alleyway and started chopping up their friend in front of them. And the police thought he was on narcotics and was seeing things. But there had been 23 murders in the last four mouths. The news reports stated that they found the killer but the killings kept coming so…."

Dean looked over at his brother. "So…A doll? I don't think so." Dean shook his head not believing it.

Sam kept reading the page. "Well a woman also said that she saw a doll that looked just like a doll she had seen in a movie."

"What movie?" Dean asked as he slipped a gray shirt he found in his bag on and headed over to the table Sam was at.

"Seed of chucky?" Sam couldn't remember any movie that was called that.

"No way! Chucky doll? Wow, that creepy fugally thing was bad ass in that movie." Dean laughed as he leaned in looking at the laptop. "Let me see that." He pulled the laptop closer to himself typing something in the search engine.

"Yatzee!" Dean yelled pointing to the screen.

Sam looked at the picture of an ugly scared doll came up on the screen. "That's gross." He took in the dolls looks who had red orange hair with bold spots and some of the hair had been stapled back on its head. Long gashes came across his face and eyes they were held close by thick black stitches. He was wearing overalls and a striped shirt.

Dean let out a long breath. "Wow he's more uglier than the last time I saw him."

Sam shook his head that had to be the ugliest doll he's ever seen…next to clowns.

"Well North Carolina here we come. Pack your bags Sam." Dean told his brother as he started walking around the room picking up his stuff.

Sam closed his laptop and went over to his bed, sitting down he grabbed his boots and proceeded to put them on.

Once they were packed and ready to go Dean walked out the door being the first to get in his beloved Impala. Sam followed after him, bag over his shoulder and once he closed the hotel door he got in the impala throwing his bag in the back seat.

Dean turned the key sparking engine to life with a roar, he kicked up dust and rocks as he screeched out of the motels driveway.

"So...what do ya think?...pagan practice?...evil cursed voodoo doll?" Dean asked turning the radio down a pinch so he could hear his soft spoken brother better.

Sam frowned. "I don't know I've never heard of an evil cursed doll before. Maybe someone wished him alive?" Sam said thinking back to the magic wishing water fountain in the Chinese restaurant.

Dean shook his head and he could faintly hear AC/DC's Hells Bells playing so he reached over and cranked the volume up high and started to sing along.

It took them almost 13 hours and 45 minutes and 10 seconds to reach North Carolina, Charlotte...not that Sam had been counting or anything. He was sure he was half deaf after his brother had rocked out for more than half of them hours.

Being stuck with Dean's out of tune singing and lame attempts at a joke would drive anyone over the edge. Dean had pulled up to a luxurious looking hotel, well it looked that way until Dean got closer to the now POS looking building. The fake wood looking paint had begun to peel and flake off the front of the building.

Stopping the Impala just before the door Dean turned her off. "Hey, I'm gonna book us a room, stay here"

Sam watched Dean get out of the car as he wandered into the front office.

Sam's legs started to ache and had the need to stretch his legs out. Opening his side door he got out stretching his long legs as he looked around. It was such a hot day out and the sun was shining brightly in the sky barely any clouds out.

He could see a small alleyway that was across the street. He thought nothing of it until he saw something dart into the alleyway. Sam turned his head back to see what it was but the only thing he saw was a shadow.

"What the...?" Sam started to cross the street, there wasn't any cars around but when he started to cross a small figure ran out from the alleyway. The small figure looked over at Sam smiling as he turned back around running back to the alley he had come from, his plastic shoes tapping on the pavement. Sam's eyes went wide not wanting to believe what he was seeing.

Dean had just finished signing in when he saw Sam step out of the car walking around, he thought nothing of it until he took off running across the street. Dean left the building watching as his brother disappeared into the alley across the way. "SAM"

Dean ran after his brother crossing the street not caring to look for cars for he needed to catch up with his brother. Once he got to the alleyway he could see Sam, and he was backed up against the wall. "Sam?" It was then that he saw a knee high doll who was holding a large knife on his brother.

"Hey!" Dean pulled out his gun from the waist of his jeans and took aim at the doll. "Hey fugly!"

The doll ignored him as he smiled at Sam ready for the kill. Dean opened fire on the red headed doll just as it slashed at Sam.

Dean let out 4 shots hitting the doll, one in its head and the other three in its side. But he didn't shot fast enough as he saw the doll slice at Sam's kneecap.

Sam let out a yell and fell to the ground grabbing his left knee. "Aggh."

Once Sam was on the ground the doll began to walk towards the wounded Winchester. Dean shot 6 more into the doll's head and with a splat the doll fell over.

Dean ran over to his brother kneeling down next to him. "You ok Sammy?"

"Yea I think so, agh my knee." He leaned against the wall as Dean took out a handkerchief from his back pocket and pressed it against Sam's knee.

"I guess that doll from the movies really is alive. Can you believe it, the folks were right! Wow." Dean said with excitement shining in his eyes as he looked down at the lifeless doll.

"Dean..it's freaky...are you sure it's dead?" Sam asked unsure if he should take his eyes off the ugly thing.

"I shot it like 10 times Sammy I don't think it's ganna get up." Dean looked confident as he said it kicking his foot out at the doll. It rolled onto its back the side of its head having a nice sized hole in it. "See dead."

Dean leaned down wrapping Sam's arm around his neck as he pulled his little brother up.

"DEAN!" Sam's warning came a second too late as the doll threw the knife at Dean who was holding Sam up. Dean dropped Sam as the knife buried itself in his shoulder. "Son of a.."

Dean turned around readying himself for the dolls next attack but it was not anywhere to be see. He looked down the alleyway as he heard two plastic pitter patter's of feet as the doll disappeared out of sight, an evil chuckle in its wake.

"My god I hate that little thing!" Dean shouted looking at the knife that was sticking out of his shoulder. "Damn it." He grabbed hold of the knife pulling it free of his arm with a sucking sound. He let it drop free of his hand as he pressed his fingers against the bleeding wound.

"What the hell do you think is making that thing tick?"

"I don't know Dean, but let's get outta here" Sam reached a hand up for help up.

Dean nodded helping his brother up. "At least I didn't go chasing after the thing." He told his brother as they limped back across the street to their new room.

* * *

_I don't like that the boys relationship is still messed up on the show so this story takes place around season 2 and 3_

_The end was a bit sloppy but it will get better. So if I get enough reviews I will update faster. :D So please let me know how it is and Review. Thanks_


End file.
